All My Life
by Ambs1516
Summary: Naruto has always viewed Sakura as his perfect goddess. He finally decides after 10 years of keeping his feelings to himself to tell her his true feelings. NaruSaku fluff!


All My Life

Naruto has always viewed Sakura as his perfect goddess. He finally decides after 10 years of keeping his feelings to himself to tell her his true feelings. NaruSaku fluff!

----------

**Yep, I have created another NaruSaku songfic. Aren't you proud? This was going to be a KibaHina story, but I think this song fits Naruto's feelings better than Kiba's so I made a different story for KibaHina (read Every Heart) and will make another one soon involving this couple.**

**This song is called "All My Life" by K-Ci and Jojo. Sadly, I do not own the song or the characters in this story. However, I could just picture Naruto singing this song to Sakura by a creek in the dead of night, staring at each other with the stars shining in their eyes. It's just TOO CUTE! Too bad he doesn't in this fic...I regret that.  
**

**This is in the first person point of view: Naruto's perspective to be exact. This is a new style for me so cut me some slack. I may or may not do Sakura's later on. It depends if I feel like it or not.**

**Okay, enough with my random drabbles, let's get the story started!**

----------

_I'm so glad...  
_

Yes, I was glad. I was finally in a team with the girl of my dreams. Haruno Sakura, I will win over your heart. But damn it, Uchiha Sasuke-teme is on our team as well. I will not lose to him. Not in combat or in love. This was my promise to myself when I was twelve.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the name and fighting is my game!" Yes, that is my motto. I fight for recognition. I fight for respect. I fight for love. Okay, truth be told, I never really experienced love in my life since I am known as the "demon child" or "Kyubi". I would hear this every single day in the village for as long as I could remember. I can recall only one day where I was accepted by someone, before I met Iruka-sensei.

----------

FLASHBACK

I jumped out of bed at seven in the morning. I had a feeling that this would be a good day for me. It was my seventh birthday and seven is a lucky number, right? I ran into the bathroom and took a five minute shower, changed into my orange jumpsuit, put on my goggles, and ran out of the door in the orphanage. 'Today is going to be perfect!' I kept telling myself.

I ran past the ninja academy and ran into the park. That's when I heard a cry. "WAAA!!!!" I ran towards the cry, seeking who was in trouble. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could tell it was a female who needed help, or else a very girly-sounding boy. That's when I saw three bullies, all male and about two years older than me, poking at a pink-haired girl's head. "FOREHEAD GIRL!" one of them shouted. "SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Make us," another boy threatened. I knew I had to stop this. I ran over to the first boy and shoved him to the ground. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" I exclaimed. "NONE OF YOU!" The girl started to calm down a little bit, which made me feel a little better. "Look, it's Mr. Whiskers!" the third boy said. The gang laughed while I grew angrier. 'That's it,' I thought as I punched the third boy to a tree. "Hey!" the second boy responded. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I turned to the second boy. I felt something take over my body…something unnatural. "Ugh!" I started to shiver, clueless to what was wrong with me. I looked at my hands and saw my fingernails grow. I ran a hand through my hair which felt wilder. 'What's going on?' Without realizing this, I picked up the second boy and sliced his throat slightly, not enough to kill this imbecile. His eyes widened. "PUT ME DOWN! I'LL STOP!" the boy cried. "You better," I added. I put the boy down, while he went off with his friends, away from me and the girl.

I started to feel more like myself. My fingernails looked normal again and my hair was back in place. 'What was that?' I turned towards the girl and blushed. 'She's…she's really cute. Why would anyone want to hurt her?' "Um…hi. Who are you?" the girl asked. "My name is Haruno Sakura." 'Not only is her body cute, she had a nice name.' I became nervous. Was I in love? "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," I replied. "Why were those morons picking on you?" Sakura looked down. I knew I hurt her when I said that. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. 'Mmmm…she's s warm.' She looked into my eyes and pointed to her forehead. "Is it big to you?" she asked me. "What?" I questioned. It didn't look big to me at all. "It's perfect, Sakura-chan." She blushed which caused me to blush. 'So far so good.' "Thank you, Naruto-chan," she answered. She embraced me and kissed my cheek. My cheeks turned bright red. Did I just make a friend? I wanted to be certain. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Do you…you know…what to be friends?" It didn't take her long to nod. "Of course, silly," she said. "You're my hero." Hero…I liked…no…loved the sound of that. "You should become the Hokage someday," she managed to fit in. That's when it hit me. I wanted to become Hokage. I wanted to be a hero for all, especially this pink beauty in front of me.

"Sakura!" a woman called out. "Time for lunch!" Sakura sighed hugged me for one last minute. "Hey, Naruto," Sakura started. "Can you meet me here in two hours?" I jumped up and screamed yes as loud as I could. She giggled and got up. "I'll see you then," she said. She waved to me when leaving, as I did so back. "Bye, Sakura-chan!" It's official. I was in love. She was the precious person in my life and no one could change that.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

I waited at the park for Sakura for two hours, not knowing what to expect. Would she come back? I hoped so. Just like she promised, she was back. My heart jumped. 'Thank you God.' I ran over to give Sakura a hug. She gave me one back. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked the beauty. She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not a geek so I don't plan ahead," she replied. 'Wait a minute now…does that make me the geek?' It's true. I've thought about things to do for the time she was gone.

"Do you want some ramen?" I asked. "My treat." "Sounds good," she answered. I grabbed her hand and took her to Ichiraku Ramen. When we arrived we both shouted, "Miso Ramen please!" I felt like I was in heaven with a Goddess by my side. We took a seat at the end of the bar and were given our bowls. I paid the owner and started to talk to Sakura. "This has been the best birthday in my life," I told her. "It's your birthday?" she asked. I nodded. "Then I have to buy you something. After we eat, lets go get you something." My eyes widened. I have never received a gift in my life. I saw other kids get them for their birthdays. I guess you could say mine was just punches and kicks.

"Sakura, you don't have to you know," I said. 'Though a gift would be nice.' "I insist," she chirped. After we finished, we headed to a store; a flower store to be more exact. We opened the glass door and saw a small blonde girl behind the counter. "Hey Sakura!" she shouted. 'She knows this girl? Maybe she is another bully.' "Oh, hi Ino," Sakura answered. 'Nope, not an enemy.' "Say, I need to buy a white rose for my friend Naruto here." Ino smiled and picked up the best one in the set. "White roses are my favorite," Sakura said to me. Sakura paid her friend and we headed for the door. "Wait, Sakura!" Ino shouted. "Are you still spending the night tonight?" "Heck yeah!" Sakura exclaimed back. "I'll be over in an hour." Ino smiled while we headed out of the store.

Sakura handed me the rose. "Happy birthday Naruto!" she said cheerfully. I stared at the rose. This was the best thing I have ever received not only because it was one of the first things, but it came from the heart. I would treasure the thing forever. I gave her a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "Come on Sakura-chan. I want to take you to my secret spot." I grabbed her hand and headed off. She was going to be the first one to see my special spot. I came here a lot to think and stare at the sunset. When we arrived, I could tell Sakura was stunned. There was a creek flowing at the front, multiple trees behind us, and the perfect clearing right pass the creek to see the sun setting. We sat under a large oak tree, wrapping our arms around each other as the sun was going down. This day couldn't have been any more perfect. Seven was a lucky number. In one day I made a friend, got my very first present, and watched the perfect sunset. I didn't want this moment to end…ever. After the sun disappeared, Sakura got up and mentioned going to Ino's house. I was a little saddened, but wanted this angel to be happy. I gave her one final hug and let her go. I continued to stare at the now dark sky. Nothing could have ruined this birthday.

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I- that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

"I hope she enjoyed this day as much as I did," I said to myself. I got up and headed back to the orphanage. I was tired and I didn't want to get into trouble for not returning. I headed up to my room, grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and stuck the rose in the cup. I placed the flower right next to my bed and looked at the rose for a final time. "I love you, Sakura." I closed my eyes and fell asleep at that moment, dreaming about the two of us. I could only hope to see her again.

END FLASHBACK

----------

_I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby _

Yep, I still own the rose 'till this very day. It's no longer alive, but I keep the petals in a journal of mine, keeping track of all the perfect moments I would spend with Sakura. By perfect I mean every single second I'm with her. She's the perfect girl, my angel, and I refuse to be with anyone else. I am turning seventeen today, remembering that today is also the tenth anniversary of our friendship. To me, the birthday doesn't matter as much. 'I have to go find Sakura. But first, I have to get her something she'll love.' I grab my jacket and run out the door. I arrive into the Yamanaka Flower shop and encounter Ino herself. 'Just my luck.' "Hey! INO!!!" Ino smacks me upside the head. "What do you want?" she says politely. I can see right through her mask. Even though she is Sakura's best friend, I can still sense some evil around her, like she is the foe. Right…

"Say, can I have ten white roses?" I ask with a grin. Ino smirks. I think she knew that today is the day Sakura and I first met. Wait, of course she knows. Sakura was bragging about it just about a week ago. She was so anxious that she even "accidentally" told Ino our exclusive spot. I give her the amount for the flowers while she attempts to give them to me. "Um…Ino, can you deliver them to a spot of mine?" Ino glares at me confused so I continue on with my plan. "You see, I want them to be at the big oak tree Sakura and I always hang out at together so she can act surprised when she sees them. Please?" 'Wait, am I begging? I think I have hit rock bottom.' Ino smiles and agrees to the idea. "I'll do it for my best friend's boyfriend any day." My cheeks flush a rose-like red. It is true. Sakura and I are a couple now. It happened on our seventh anniversary.

----------

FLASHBACK

I was turning fourteen and Sakura and I were friends for seven years now. 'Ah, seven. My lucky number. Maybe something will happen today.' I told Sakura the other day to meet me at our special and secret spot. She had agreed so we would meet at 9 AM. I glanced at my watch. 7 AM. 'I guess being early wouldn't be a bad thing.' I ran out the door, not bothering to change out of my pajamas.

When I arrived at the spot, Sakura was already there. She was watching the sunrise. It was beautiful as well, looking much like the sunset we witnessed when I took her here the first time. The sunrises and sunsets only look magical when I am with Sakura for some reason. Destiny? I walked over to the girl and gave her a tight hug. "Happy anniversary," I said to her. She smiled. "And a happy birthday to you too, Naruto." I sat next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. This seemed like deja-vu. I was in the perfect spot with the perfect angel. I didn't fall in love with anyone since we met and before we knew each other, I believed in cooties. Damn, was I immature. She was my first and only love.

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you _

"Sakura…I…" Before I could finish what I wanted to say, she cut in. "Naruto, I love you." My heart fluttered. I couldn't believe my ears. This was too much like my dreams: being at the perfect spot at the right moment, expressing our love towards each other. I gave her the biggest smile of my life. "I love you too, Sakura-chan! I've always loved you." Sakura seemed happy about my response and gave me a gentle hug. I felt something wet hit my cheek and realized that Sakura was crying. Was she happy or was she sad about something? I had no clue. I decided to calm her down, rubbing my hands to her back, whispering that everything will be alright.

She pulled out of the embrace quickly and pressed her lips against mine. 'Whoa, I must of died and went to heaven! Was this really happening?' It was. I returned the kiss back, bringing my tongue into her mouth and emphasizing the kiss. This was the best way to get my first kiss. A few minutes into the kiss, she let go to get some air. I looked deep into her eyes. They were the perfect shade of green, words couldn't even describe the beauty of her orbs. "You done?" I asked. "Done with wha…" Before she could finish, I kissed her back. This time it was more passionate. I was thinking maybe because we were more confident now, but I noticed that wasn't it. Oh no. It was because every kiss would be better and better for us because our love would grow. Just as we would think we hit our max, it rises. I decided to let her get some air again and broke the kiss. She glared at me with mixed emotions. She looked…well…happy and angry. This made me laugh. She was just too cute when she was bipolar.

I snuggled up to my goddess while she played with my blonde hair. 'Damn, I love it when she plays with my hair. Her caresses are perfect. Her kisses are flawless. Her expressions are priceless.' I continued to let her run her fingers through my locks as the sun was finally in full bloom. She stopped and lifted my head up. "Come on Naruto," she started. "I have a surprise for you." We both got up and I let her lead the way to my surprise.

We came up to Kiba's house. 'Okay, now I am really confused. Why are we here?' I lost my train of thought when I heard her voice again. "Ready Naruto?" I nodded and she opened the door. She turned on the lights and the rookies shouted "SURPRISE!" I was literally out of words. This WAS a surprise.

All of my friends were here: Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and even Sasuke. "I invited Gai's team too, but they had a mission today," Sakura stated. "What mission?" a voice called out. Right at the doorway was TenTen, Lee, and Neji. "Well, I'm glad you could make it TenTen," Ino said. We continued to party until sunset. We played truth or dare, which made Sakura and I make out as well as Ino and Shikamaru. We also went to the backyard pool and played chicken. Kiba and Hinata put up a good fight, but Sakura and I kicked their butts. We also played Dance Dance revolution. I couldn't believe how well Sakura could move. I was more surprised that Lee was able to beat everyone. Of course, not being the dancing type, I was dead-last. The chocolate cake was great too, courtesy of Kiba's mother.

I opened up the gifts I have received from the gang. TenTen and Lee bought me a katana. It was really cool, especially the dragon-like handle it had. Neji and Hinata got me a fox statue. Now I don't know if it was supposed to make fun of me or to just respect my fox-like nature, but I still liked the gift. Ino got me a book of fashion do's and do not's. Okay, now I KNEW that gift was to insult me. Chouji handed me a gift certificate for Ichiraku Ramen of ten free bowls. At least that will last me a day. Finally came Shikamaru and Sasuke. They bought me a pair of disco ball boxers and a pimp outfit. The outfit was silver that shone a rainbow of colors when hit a certain way in the light (like the boxers) and contained a jacket, pants, and hat. Okay, that was much to the extreme of idiocy. Did they really think I was that much of a freak? I guessed so and went along with it. Sakura mentioned that her gift was awaiting at our secret spot and that I would get it when we got there.

It was almost 7 PM which meant that it was almost time for the sun to set. Sakura helped me carry my gifts to my house after exchanging goodbyes to everyone. When we arrived at my apartment and placed everything in a corner for now, I turned to Sakura. I couldn't believe everything she has done for me so far. She was my perfect angel.

_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I- that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me _

"Sakura-chan, ready to go?" I asked my girlfriend. She took my hand and led me to our spot. On our arrival, I saw the place was decorated. There were lighted candles everywhere, a dinner was set up near the creek, a jukebox was next to our oak tree, and…and the tree had our names carved into it. "Naruto X Sakura: A Destined Couple For Life." 'She went all out for this. I am speechless…but why me?' My eyes watered as I went over to give Sakura the biggest hug of all time. I cried onto her shoulder, thankful to have her in my life. One of her hands was rubbing my back while another was ruffling my hair. 'God, I love her touch.'

She let go of me and sent me towards the dinner set. It was something I didn't expect at all. It was something I couldn't recall, but I knew it wasn't from around here. There was wonton soup, orange chicken, sweet and sour pork, beef lo-mein, and crab rangoons. 'Is this American-Chinese food? Well, it's worth a shot to try.' I picked up a rangoon and stuffed it in my mouth. It was GOOD! I started to shove the other foods into my mouth, all being delicious, but Sakura gave me a glare like she does when she was about to beat me up. I ate slower. Her punches hurt…a lot. I had to come up with something for her to forget about beating me to a pulp, but what. Then it hit me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Look at the sunset." She looked towards the field and locked her eyes to the site. The sun's rays were more noticeable this time. Yellow, orange, and pink beams shot out of the nearly fallen sun. We continued to eat in silence, watching this perfect scene before us. I couldn't resist, but scoot closer to the girl of my dreams almost every time she didn't pay attention to me. When it was gone, I went from sitting across from Sakura to being right next to her, wrapping my arms around her. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to leave this girl. I knew she had to go home though or else she would be screwed. Tears streamed down my face…damn. No one had any idea how much I didn't want this angel to leave me. I would have been happy if I died at that very spot. I sat up and met with her emeralds. I think she noticed my feelings about her leaving. She smiled. This smile was not like any other, but very warm and comforting. That's when it struck me. She didn't want to go either. So…would she leave me? I hoped not. 'Maybe she can spend the night at my place.'

"Sakura? Do you…erm…you know…want to…to…" Sakura kissed me before I could finish. 'Damn it, now it is completely impossible to let her leave. I'll force her to my house, whether she likes it or not. She asked for it from the kiss. HER FAULT!' I picked the beauty up and carried her to my place. My depression changed to blissful happiness.

When we arrived at my pad, she yawned. My heart fluttered. This was my chance to sleep with little miss Haruno. "Sakura, if you want to change, feel free to pick out something from my closet." I went over and picked out an orange fox shirt and white pants for myself and headed to the bathroom. 'Heh, maybe I should watch her change.' I blushed deep. Nah, I'm not that mean now. I put on the clothes and washed my face. I was thinking that was enough time for her to change so I got out. She was wearing my favorite black shirt which had the same fox like my orange one had and wore my orange sweatpants. She was also brushing her hair with my brush at that moment. 'She looks hot in my stuff! Better than how I could pull the stuff off.'

I went behind her and grabbed her waist, causing her to drop the brush and turn to me. 'This is too easy.' I grabbed the back of her head and pushed it to my face. I forced my tongue inside of her for the…I lost track of how many times I have kissed her today. She pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes had a certain twinkle to them that just made it impossible for me to resist her. "I'm going to sleep," she said. I nodded and took her to my bed. She rested herself on my mattress and sunk her head deeper into my pillow. 'Maybe…maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight, so she wouldn't hate me.' I went to my closet and pulled out a spare pillow and blanket and walked to my door. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "Huh? Well…you're on my bed, so I was just…" Sakura got up and walked over to me. We stood inches apart. "You're not going anywhere," she told me. Unexpectedly, she shoved me on my bed and got back on. I still had the blanket and pillow in my hand, but placed the blanket behind my head and wrapped the blanket around us.

I stood corrected. THIS was now the moment I wanted to die. This was the best moment of my life. I never dreamt of sleeping in the same bed as the goddess. I snuggled up to her. "I love you," I said to her. "I love you too, Naruto," were her last words before doing off. We clung onto each other that night.

_You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too _

END FLASHBACK

---------

I scramble out of the flower shop to find my most important precious person. But where could she be? I have a couple of ideas, but decide to go with my first intention: our special spot. I run as fast as I can until I bump into something…well…someone.

Sakura is right below me. 'Bingo.' She looks rather pissed off at me. Who could blame her? I knocked her off her feet…heh. "I'm soooooo sorry Sakura-chaaaaaan," I say with my typical whine-like voice. A faint smile appears on my darling angel as I help her out, feeling really bad for what I just did. I think she could sense my sorrows since she leaps up and gives me a huge hug. I shift her closer to my body and top it off with a soft kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" she asks me. Honestly, I had no time to make any plans, so hopefully coming up with things on the top of my head will turn out alright. "Want ramen?" I ask. She rolls her eyes at me. 'What did I say wrong?' "You're always into ramen, Naruto," she tells me. "How about we go to a movie." I nod, take her hand, and go to the movie theatre. As we arrive, we see that nothing really good is playing. 'Figures that Jiraiya's movie is the only movie to dominate the theatre. He lives here for crying out loud!' I really am not in the mood to watch his perverted crap and I doubt Sakura will watch it either. Besides, I'm happy with Sakura.

"Damn it," I say. "Stupid Ero-sennin and his perverted nature. He's brainwashing all of the males here!" Sakura laughs. It is true! Kakashi, Gai, Shino, Kiba, and even Neji were into the series and that's just naming a few of them! I was never really into them…I never understood what was so great about them. Damn perverts.

I rub the back of my head. "Yeah…this isn't the best idea," I explain. But I couldn't bring her to our spot just yet. I know that Ino probably won't drop off the flowers until later. I notice Sakura sigh. "How about food? And NOT ramen!" I add on. She giggles and takes my hand. 'Damn I freaking love her.'

We head towards an Italian restaurant which looks romantic enough for a classy couple. Even if we aren't the classiest couple out there, I still want the best for my girl. We enter the place and sit in the brightest corner of the building. I pick up the menu and sweat. 'SHIT! The chicken alfredo is 1431.36 yen, and that's the CHEAPEST THING HERE!!!' I check my little Gama-chan to see that my companion is close to empty. I think Sakura could sense my tense self and offers to pay for her meal. "Noooooooooo!" I cry. "I wanna pay Sakura-chan. Besides, I may have enough." I count the yen. 'Damn it, only 2982 yen.' I sigh as she places her hand on my shoulder. "Naruto, it's your birthday so I'll treat myself, okay?" Those words sting my head as she places a soft, yet lovingly, kiss on my lips. I grin, content of what occurred.

We order the Pasta Supremo which is a meal for two that consists of lasagna, fettuccine alfredo, and a spicy shrimp and cheese pasta. Waiting for our meal, we went silent. I can't help but stare at this bubblegum-haired beauty. I don't think she cares anyways since she just stares at me back. At times like these, I can never fake a smile (or as Sakura calls it my foxy grin). Our meals arrive after thirty minutes of glares and smiles. Here again, this meal is great! Maybe I should turn away from ramen and try new things more often…nah. Ramen is my life. It's probably the third most important thing in my life right after being Hokage and loving with Sakura forever. We remain silent, except for laughter here and there. Sakura is so cute when she eats. She is just as sloppy as I am so she spills food on her dress and blushes right afterwards. 'She's a lot like me…certainly a lot more than I thought she would be.' In all, the meal cost 5367.6 yen so I am able to put my fair share in.

We leave the restaurant only to notice that dusk was on its way. I pick up the food-covered Sakura and carry her to our spot. At our arrival, I see the ten white roses I bought for Sakura. I think she notices them too because her eyes are wide open and she is unable to speak. I wrap my arms around her and bring her to the tree, handing her the flowers. "Happy anniversary Sakura!" I exclaim. Right after she kisses me. This isn't one of those typical soft kisses, but a full blown make-out session. I push myself more into her mouth and I can feel her doing the same thing back. 'She's never kissed me like this before…we have to do this more often. Her kisses are always perfect.' I am running out of breath, but I don't care. Heck, I never ever want to part with her deep down. From the way she is kissing me, she never wants to leave me either.

I finally pull away from the kiss, not wanting her to die on me. 'If she dies, then I die. I will never live life without her.' She rests her head on my shoulder and twirls my hair in her fingers. We both watch the sun setting. Orange, yellow, and pink blended perfectly in harmony, like Sakura and I. We compliment each other for the perfect moments of our lives. I can't speak for her, but I know that I am happiest whenever she is around.

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I- that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I- that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

That's when an idea strikes me. 'Maybe she won't have to leave me anymore.' "Sakura?" I call for her. I hear mumbling and take note that her mouth was against my jacket. I know she is paying attention though. She always has been. "How about…you move in with me," I mention. "I don't want to be alone in my apartment anymore. I…I never want to leave your side." I start to cry and see Sakura sitting straight up into my eyes. She wipes away my tears and whispers, "Don't worry, I'll never leave you." I rub her back.

"So…is that a yes?" I ask, reassuringly. She nods and the sun totally fades away. We embrace each other and stand up. We walk to her place and kiss at the front door before entering. Luckily, her parents aren't home so we are able to go to her room, get her things, and leave with ease. "Damn Sakura, you have so much crap!" I say, carrying most of her possessions. All she is carrying is a backpack and one box. ONE BOX. I am here with about twelve and she has one. I normally would create shadow clones to help me, but I only want the real me to be around my Sakura-chan right now.

We finally arrive at my apartment, the messy dump as it always has been. 'I hope she doesn't care,' I worry. Sakura puts her things down and I do the same, placing the boxes next to hers. "Want to watch a movie?" Sakura asks. I nod, not wanting to do anything except rest for the moment. 'Those boxes were heavy!' I sit down on the couch while Sakura places a movie in my DVD player. "What are we watching?" I ask. She smiles and cuddles up to me. "You'll see," she says. I snuggle up to her and close my eyes. 'This has been another great birthday.' I hear a slight snoring, sensing that Sakura has fallen asleep. Being as tired as I am, I don't bother to move. I let her sleep on me as I fall asleep on her. 'Too bad I won't remember what movie we are watching.'

----------

**Yes, I know it doesn't fit right with the manga (because of the time-skip and all) but WHO CARES! It was the only way I could make the number seven work for their relationship to blossom into love.**

**If you don't know what chicken is, it is a game that is played in a swimming pool. One person is on another's shoulders and the person on the top tries to push the other team so the top person could fall off the other person's shoulders. Typically, the male is on the bottom and the female is on the top.**

**Another note: 1 US dollar equals 119.28 Japanese yen. If a meal is $12, then it is 1431.36 yen. 2982 yen is 25 US dollars. Finally, 5367.6 yen is 45 dollars. Got the jest of it? At least…that's what I think it is. If not…tough luck. Well…I tried, damn it.**

** And if you didn't know: The present tense it what occurs at present and the past tense is the past...hopefully everyone knew this, but to be safe...I have to mention this to the slow ones out there. Ha!  
**


End file.
